Scarred Angel
by laryssaluvsya
Summary: As I look into those dark brown eyes I see nothing but love and adoration. I've seen that look before but that was a long time ago. I don't understand why he looks at me like that. I'm nothing special. I'm a worthless. I'm a broken scarred angel that has been hurt way to many times. He can do some much better than a broken girl that cuts herself and is abused. ooc/paul
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I watched as the silver wolf growled at me. My breath was coming out in short rugged huffs. I bent my knees ready to run like hell if I had too. I looked into the deep brown eyes of the wolf and BAM I was lost. I knew those eyes from somewhere I just couldn't place them. The eyes of the silver wolf looked frightened for a moment, but it was still growling at me. It looked ready to jump at me. I looked over the shoulder of the wolf and I saw a whole huge pack of them. Just as I looked back into the eyes of the wolf it jumped at me.

I jolted up in my cruddy bed and looked around my small room. "Good" I whispered to myself. "It was just a dream."

I looked at my alarm clock and the bright red numbers blinked 5:00 A.M. "Well might as well get up now." I mumbled to myself.

I grabbed my two black towels and tiptoed to the restroom to take a quick shower. After I finished my shower I looked around for my clothes, then I remembered I didn't grab any. So I wrapped my towel around my skinny body and ran to my room and closed the door quietly. I walked to my closet and pulled out some black skinny jeans, a black veil brides shirt and my old beat up black converse.

After I was finished getting dressed, I walked to my vanity and sat down in my chair; then I heard the water turn on. It was probably my abusive/ workaholic mother. I looked back at my vanity and fixed my necklace that my dad gave me before he died from lung cancer.

I looked at my refection in the mirror and saw my Quileute/Mexican tan skin that did not have that glow in it that it used to. My once sparking grey eyes now looked dull and lifeless. My jet black hair looks limp and frizzy. I look down at my wrist and they hold old and fresh scars. I put on all of my rock band bracelets to cover them so my little brother; Jayden doesn't see them.

I checked my alarm clock and the numbers blinked 6:30 A.M. I didn't hear the shower anymore so I walked to Jayden's room. Jayden is only two years younger than me. He is a freshman while I'm a junior. I walked into his room and saw him passed out on his bed, legs tangled in the sheets. I smiled at my little brother before walking over to his bed.

I ruffled his black hair while saying "Come on jay, it's another day get up and face it."

"Ughhh sis five more minutes pplleeaassee," Jayden yelled into his pillow.

I smirked at my younger brother. "Fine Jayden, but just remember if you don't wake up there is a bucket of freezing cold water with your name on it." I said.

I heard a faint "whatever" as I closed the door to his room. I chuckled and walked down stairs while looking at all our pictures of our old happy family. I saw one of Jayden and me. I think I was twelve and he was ten. We looked so happy back then. But since then Jayden has grown up so much. His black hair is short while his old tiny frame now has small muscles. I sighed as I walked into the kitchen looking for something so Jayden could eat. I opened up the fridge and nothing; not even and apple.

"Damn it" I muttered.

"What bitch what? Why are you muttering under your breath, huh? What I do for you and your brother isn't enough? I work my ass off for you two. But this is how you repay me but muttering under your breath" my mother Grace yelled in my face.

My mother grace has grey eyes and jet black curly hair. She has a curvy form. My mother is full Mexican. While my dad Danny is full Quileute. I got my smile and attitude from my dad. Jayden got dads dark brown eyes and his attitude he got from our mother. Mother was sweet and caring not cruel and harsh. Jayden has mother's old attitude. When mother got cruel it was about the time dad died. I thought she would get over it but I guess not.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her hand lift up, just as I closed my eyes I felt a stinging sensation on my left cheek.

"¡Fuera de mi vista, pedazo de mierdo!"(Get out of my sight you worthless piece of shit) my mother spit in my face.

I quickly picked myself off the ground and ran up stairs into my room and shut the door quietly. I looked at the alarm clock and the numbers blinked 6:55A.M. I grumbled to myself" that little boy better be up!"

Oh and by the way my names Laryssa Martinez and welcome to my own personal hell.

* * *

_Do you think i should write more? What do you think I can do better? Please Read and Review!_

_Laryssa _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"I swear Jayden next time you don't wake up I will poor that freezing cold water on you!" I muttered.

"You say that all the time Ryssa" Jayden said laughing.

"Whatever _hermano_ (brother) hurry up and get in the car before we are late to school!" I said with a smile on my face.

Jayden and I pull up to La Push Highschool. "Alright jay have a good day at school, I love you! Be good please!" I said looking Jayden straight in the eyes.

"I always am! Love you to Ryssa!" Jayden said as he got out of the car. I watched Jayden walk over to his friends Seth Clearwater, Brady fuller, and Collin Littlesea. The boys looked over at me and waved at me. I smiled and waved back.

I sighed and reached in the back to grab my black messenger bag, and got out of my dad's old black dodge challenger. I sighed again as I made my way into the school. I turned a few corners in the school, just as I was about to reach my locker someone rammed right into me.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING YOU STUPID BITCH!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I looked up meeting the dark brown eyes of Paul Lahote. "Sorry" I muttered as I got up while grabbing my messenger bag and sprinting to my locker; which wasn't far.

"Hello my love!" I rolled my eyes looking at my best friend Alex.

"Heyy lexii, what's up?" I asked in a high pitched voice while he rolled his eyes.

"Well nothing much_ love_, but I saw you run into the man whore of la push, is the love of my life okay?"

"I'm fine, but I just _love_ your outfit today" I said trying to hide my smirk. Alex growled at me and said "shut up Ryssa! My wonderful mother said I wear to much black so she took all my clothes and hid them from me! She only left me this stupid white collared shirt with a black and white vest, khaki pants and these ugly black shoes."

"Well since you told me to shut up I won't remind you about your extra clothes in my car..." I watched as Alex's eyes get wide. Then he picked me up and swung me around in the hallway. "Thank you thank you!" "Whatever! Hurry up before your late for class" I said while handing him my car keys.

"Okay love save me a seat" he said while sprinting away. "Okay" I said while closing my locker and walking to our first hour, which was math by the way. I was jumping for joy I just loved math! (Ladies and gentlemen if you did not get that it was sarcasm say it with me sarcasm.)

As I was walking to class my thoughts drifted to my best friend Alex. He has been my best friend since the beginning of 6th grade. He has midnight blue eyes and shaggy jet black hair. He wasn't toothpick skinny, but lean with some muscles. He can speak Spanish and sarcasm fluently. I guess some girls would consider him _hot_ but I don't think about him that way. He's more like a big brother to me.

I looked up and I saw room 201. Yay math class! I walked in and headed straight for the back. There were a few students in the class but not many. I got my two note books out and opened my drawing note book to the last drawing that I had done. It was of Alex and me with wings.

I was in the middle of shading Alex's wings when I heard a deep husky voice say "wow that's amazing." I quickly closed my notebook and looked up meeting the dark brown eyes of Paul Lahote.

"Uhh thanks" but the way I said it sounded more like a question.

"Well I umm just wanted to apologize for earlier" Paul said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's all good no biggie" I said trying to sound relaxed when I was feeling anything but relaxed.

"NO! IT WASEN'T!" Paul yelled while shaking a little bit causing everyone to look at us.

"HEY look I said it was okay so just drop it!" I said while putting my hand on his arm. I watched as his shaking stopped but he looked down at my hand. I quickly snatched it back. I saw a look of hurt in his eyes but it was gone before I could confirm it.

"How about we just start over?" Paul asked looking at me in the eyes smiling.

"Umm yeah sure I guess that would be okay."

"Hi I'm Paul Lahote, what's your name?" Paul asked ginning.

"Hi I'm Laryssa Martinez, um nice to meet you Paul." I said while smiling a little.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too now can you please go away?" a new voice snarled.

"Alex se armable por favor! (Alex be nice please)" I said while looking at Alex.

"Sorry no can do love. He's an ass. So now can you go away!" Alex said while glaring at Paul.

"Why should I listen to you?" Paul snarled at Alex. I was just about to say something when Paul's friend embry I think said "Yo Paul come here man!" "Yeah Paul go with your friend and leave US alone!"

"Alex que diablos te pasa, sera major que me lo digas ahora Alex Michael Ortiz!" (Alex what the hell's wrong with you, you better tell me right now Alex Michael Ortiz!) I said calmly even though I was pissed off.

"Laryssa calmarse te dire despues de que salga" (Laryssa calm down I'll tell you after he leaves.) Alex said while nodding his head in Paul's direction.

"Okay, pero todavia estoy enjado con usted" (okay, but I'm still pissed at you.) I said calming down somewhat. I looked at Paul and he looked pissed. He was shaking again. I put my hand on his shoulder he tensed but them relaxed completely into my touch. _Well that's weird_ I thought to myself. "Um ill talk to you later, Maybe we can hang out or something" I suggested.

"Yeah sounds awesome" he said leaning closer to me. "Here's my number." He leaned down a whispered into my ear "nice meeting you laryssa." His hot breath left Goosebumps on my neck. I involuntary shivered.

"Yeah n...nice meeting you to." _Damn it I thought why am I stuttering. _I watched as Paul turned to go talk to his friend.

"Wow laryssa tartamudez nunca pense que veria el dia" (wow laryssa stuttering never thought I'd see the day.) Alex said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up you ass! That was so rude! Now tell me right now why you were acting like an asshole!"

"Laryssa he's a man whore! He's just going to use you then throw you away like your nothing! As your best friend of six years I won't let you get hurt. I refuse to see you hurt! That's why I was being an asshole." Alex said looking me straight in the eye.

I looked down at my lap. I heard Alex sigh. I looked up at Alex. "I understand now. I'm sorry for yelling at you Alex. I don't know what I was thinking. Thank you for looking out for me." I smiled at Alex.

"No need to apologize love! What are best friends for?" Alex said grinning.

"Um to give me lunch money duh" I said ginning while holding my hand out pretending to be waiting for the money.

"Smartass, pay attention!" Alex said slapping my hand away and giving me a huge smile.

* * *

"Jeez math was so boring today! I thought I was going to die of boredom!" I heard Alex started chuckling quietly.

"Laryssa!" I heard a voice yell. I was about to turn around when Alex whispered quietly "simplemente seguir caminando es peligroso" (just keep walking he's dangerous.) "Okay" I whispered back to Alex wondering who was dangerous.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder trying to grab me. I froze with fear. "Don't touch her!" Alex snarled, as he pulled me into him. Hugging me, reassuring me everything is okay, that he will protect me. I hid my face in Alex's shirt. I could hear Paul yelling at Alex and Alex yelling back at Paul.

"Shh love! Its okay, come on we can go to the beach or something." I just nodded my head wanting to get the hell out of there.

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Paul roared.

"And why the hell not?!" Alex replied acidly. I turned around to see Paul shaking so bad he was a blur. Just then Paul exploded into….

BRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

I jolted up from my desk. "Well well well look who finally woke up" Alex said smirking.

"Sorry" I told him while stuffing my notebooks into my bag, "I didn't realize that…." "GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING WRISTS RIGHT NOW!" Alex yelled. I quickly gave them to him.

"I thought you were going to stop. You promised me you would stop!" Alex said through his teeth. I could tell that he was having trouble keeping his anger in check. I was just about to apologize when I thought_ why should I? It's my only way to get rid of the horrible memories. It's my fault. I'm worthless. I'm a bitch just like my mother said. I deserve to feel this pain. He can't make me stop no one can._

I yanked my wrists back lighting fast turned on my heel grabbed my bag and sprinted away from Alex. I ran passed people not caring who I ran or bumped into. I busted out of the school; into the parking lot and ran into the woods. I could faintly hear Alex's foot steps behind me.

I was just to jump over a huge log when I felt hands grab my waist, yank me back and throw me over their shoulder, running with me on their shoulder back to school.

"Alex put me down right now!" I screamed at him. I heard him grunt then say "No, but are you trying to get me back in shape or something?" "No" I muttered as he sat me down on the hood of my car.

I saw Alex close his eyes then take a deep breath. He climbed on the car sitting on hood with me.

"Why laryssa, Why"

"I dunno" I murmured.

"No you know you just don't want to tell me."

"Your right I don't want to tell you, because I don't want you to worry."

"Laryssa of course I'm going to worry about you and your brother. So therefore you can't stop me from worrying about you guys."

"Alex you really are my best friend. You are always there for Jayden and I." Alex slid of the hood pulling me with him and into a hug.

"Want to ditch?" Alex said pulling away slightly from me.

"Nah I kind of wanted to go through all of my classes today." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"You know you are being a smartass today, but I love it!" Alex said smirking. "Now let's go eat!"

* * *

hey sorry I haven't updated in forever! But I would love it if you could Read and Review!

Peace out laryssa


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys here's chapter two of Scarred Angel!

Please don't forget to RnR!

Lots of love Laryssa3

* * *

Chapter 2

Paul's P.O.V

"Paul, sweetie it's time for you to get up and get ready for school" I heard my mom say shaking me trying to wake me up.

"Get the hell out of my room mom!" I yelled at her.

I heard her sigh then say "alright Paul just get ready for school, please"

"Whatever just get the fuck out of my room!" I snarled as a heard the door click shut. I groaned but got up out of my king bed. I stretched while walking to my dresser; I opened the drawer looking for some clean clothes to wear. After I was dressed I walked down stairs. I didn't feel like eating with my mother so I grabbed my bag pack, wallet, phone and left to go pick up my best friend Jared.

I stopped in front of Jared's house and beeped the horn twice. I watched the front door of the house open and Jared came out sprinting and jumping over the white picket fence and face planting into the truck window. I was laughing so hard that I ended up having tears in my eyes.

Jared opened the truck door a minute later. He climbed in and said "dude just don't."

I started laughing again "whatever you say man."I said while putting the truck in drive.

When we got to school Jared jumped out and went to look for Kim. He's so fucking whipped! _Fucking pussy_ I thought. I scanned the school grounds looking for my next "_girlfriend" _of the week. I spotted this hot chick pull up in a dodge black challenger with a guy in the fount seat. I watched them talk for a little bit then the guy get out of the car and walk to Seth Clearwater, Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea. I saw the boys look over at the chick and wave at her. She smiled and waved back to them.

I was just about to go "introduce" myself when Lissa walked over to me. _Oh jeez_, _this chick does not take_ _a fucking hint_ I thought.

"Hey Pauli want to ditch and have some fun?" she said in a high pitched voice while batting her eye lashes at me.

"No lissa. Like I told you before we are done. So leave me alone." I told her trying to remain calm while walking away.

"B..but P..Paul you said you liked me" she said starting to cry.

"Lissa like I said leave me alone, so goodbye!" I said turning away from the crying girl. _Oh shit I'm going to be late! Fucking lissa!_ I thought. I started running to my locker knocking people down. I was just about to reach my locker when I felt something bump into me. "WHAT THE FUCK! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING YOU STUPID BITCH!" I yelled at the chick. I looked down meeting her grey eyes. I felt my whole world shift. It wasn't earth holding me here anymore it was her. I noticed it was that beautiful girl from this morning. She had the biggest beautiful grey eyes I have ever seen. Her hair was as black as midnight. She wasn't tooth pick skinny she was perfect.

I realized she said something then practically sprinted away from me. I was going to call after her when I realized I didn't even know her name. Forgetting to go to my locker I walked to math room 201. Wondering what her name is. As I walked into class I saw her hunched over her note book. I slowly walked to her to see what she is doing. She was drawing two kids with wings. I realized one was a guy and the other one was her. She was shading the dude's wings in.

"Wow that's amazing" I murmured. She jumped and quickly closed her note book.

"Uhh thanks" she said.

"Well I umm just wanted to apologize for earlier" I said awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's all good no biggie" she said.

"NO! IT WASEN'T" I yelled causing everyone to look at us. I was trying to control my anger. I could feel the tremors running through my body. How could she say it wasn't a big deal! I could have hurt…

"HEY look I said it was okay so just drop it!" she said while putting her hand on my arm. I felt my shaking come to a complete stop. I looked at her hand on my arm. It sent tingles all up arm. I saw her quickly snatch her hand away. I felt hurt but then I controlled it.

"How about we start over?" I asked looking her in the eyes and smiling.

"Umm yeah sure I guess that would be okay." she said hesitantly.

"Hi I'm Paul Lahote, what's your name" I asked grinning.

"Hi I'm Laryssa Martinez, um nice to meet you Paul." She said smiling a little.

_Laryssa Martinez is a beautiful name it suits her. Laryssa lahote sounds so much better though. One day._

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too now can you please go away" I heard a male's voice snarl. I heard Laryssa say something in Spanish.

"Sorry no can do love. He's an ass. So now can you go away!" the dude said glaring at me.

Who the hell does he think he is? Did he just call her love? She is MINE not his. I noticed this was the guy in laryssa's drawing.

"Why should I listen to you?" I snarled while starting to shake. Then I heard Embry yell "Yo Paul, come here man!"

"Yeah Paul go with your friend and leave US alone!" Laryssa said something in Spanish to the dude. The dude said something back to her while nodding his head at me.

Laryssa looked at me and put her hand on my shoulder. I tensed up then I stopped shaking relaxing into her touch. "Um ill talk to you later, maybe we can hang out or something" she asked.

"Yeah sounds awesome" I said leaning closer to her, as I wrote my number in her note book. "Here is my number." I leaned down a little bit more and whispered in her ear "Nice meeting you Laryssa." I saw her shiver.

"Yeah n…nice meeting you to" She said stuttering. I turned and walked to the front to go talk to embry.

"What's up?"

"What was that all about?" embry asked smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Why would I tell you?" I said getting pissed off.

"Whatever man" embry said sitting in his seat.

I heard that ass hole talking to Laryssa. "He's a man whore! He's just going to use you then throw you away like your nothing! As your best friend of six years I won't let you get hurt. I refuse to see you hurt! That's why I was being an asshole." I could feel myself starting to shake. I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder. I looked up and saw embry's worried eyes. I shrugged his hand off and looked out the window.

I wanted to turn back and run up to Laryssa and kiss her tell her that I loved her._ Man I'm so whipped and it hasn't even been an hour since I've imprinted. Fuck this! Why would I want to be tied down to one chick my whole life! Fuck imprinting! I could have all the girls I want! Fuck Laryssa! I'm Paul fucking lahote! The ladies man!_ I thought to myself.

~time skip~

"Okay everyone can start cleaning up." The teacher said. I looked up from the window.

"Dude you didn't even pay attention!" embry said.

"Why should I, when I could be thinking of who to _**do **_next." I said smirking.

"I thought you were going to date Laryssa" embry said while packing up.

"Why would I? Wait... how do you know her name?" I looked at embry.

"Well she's my science partner. And I saw you flirting with her when I walked in. why do you care so much about Laryssa?" embry asked. Then his head snapped up. "Please tell me you didn't man!"

"Please tell you what?" I asked. _Where was he going with this?_

"You imprinted on her didn't you? That's why you care so much about her! You wouldn't give a damn if I knew her; if you didn't imprint on her! And you're still going to date other chick's man? That's fucked up!" embry hissed at me.

"So what if I imprinted on her. I'm not going to change my whole life for Laryssa! Of course I'm going to date other girls! Why the fuck do you care about her?" I snarled at him.

"She's sweet, nice and kind! She happens to be my friend!" embry whisper yelled.

"Whatever!" I said looking back at Laryssa. She had her head down. I could hear her heart beating frantically. Just then the bell rang and she jerked awake. _Fucking Laryssa had to ruin my day! _I thought as I got up to go to my next class.

I heard yelling in the class room as I walked away, I heard the door burst open. I turned around just to see Laryssa sprinting away from her best friend. She was bumping into people trying to get away from him. I could see him sprinting after her. I wanted to run after her and tell her its okay! That I would protect her! My wolf in me was telling me to follow her. The man was telling me to leave her. I turned and headed to gym.

* * *

_Hey Laryssa here! _

_Tell me what you think? Sorry if Paul is a little ooc! _

_I love reading reviews so please Read and Review!_

_Oh an please follow my Twilight Instagram all_about_werewolves if you love the werewolves!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know I have been M.I.A. BUT here is a new chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy it please RnR! **

**Forever and always Laryssa.**

**I own nothing except for some of the characters and plot.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

Laryssa's P.O.V

"Where do you want to eat, Sues or the diner in forks?" Alex asked while looking at me from the driver's seat in my car.

"Hmm let's weigh our options down. Getting yelled at by sue or having the sheriff bring us back to school." I looked at Alex smiling.

"Sues" we both said smiling

~time skip~

Alex parked in one of the empty car parking spaces. "Ready" Alex asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm starving!" I said while getting out of the car. We walked into sues and the little bell on the door rang signaling someone walked in rang. "Just one moment, take a seat anywhere!" a female voice rang out. Alex led the way to a booth.

'Hello my names Leah, here are your menus." I looked up startled because I didn't hear Leah come up.

"Thank you" I murmured.

"Yupp, now what can I get you guys to drink?"

"Umm ill have a please."

"I'll have the same."

"Okay I'll be right back with your drinks." Leah said casting a glance at Alex before turning around. _Hmm I wonder what that's about._

"What are you gonna have" Alex asked looking up from his menu.

"Maybe the burger and fries, what are you gonna have?" I asked.

"Same."

"Here are your . Now are you two ready to order?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, we will both have the burger and fries please." Alex said ordering for us both and handing her the menus.

"Okay, it will be out shortly." Leah replied curtly and walking away.

"She's really pretty Alex" I told him wiggling my eyebrows.

"Laryssa, stop!" Alex said while his cheeks got red.

"Awe don't get shy on me, Alex you are amazing, funny, sweet, and not to mention hot! You need to get a girlfriend." I told him.

"Laryssa I'm not looking for anyone right now, so please drop it." Alex sighed. I was just about to tell him how sorry I was for bringing it up, but our food came.

~time skip~

"I told you I could pay for myself Alex!" I told him while huffing in my seat.

"Ohh shut up and stop huffing" Alex said smirking.

"Where are we going?" I asked Alex while looking at the dark clouds in the sky.

"First beach, relax its not going to rain." Alex replied with a small smile and continued to drive down the road.

A couple minutes later we arrived at first beach. "Come on ryssa we are here."

"Mmhhmm I love the beach." I murmured while getting out of the car. Alex grabbed my hand and started walking down the beach. "Well it's pretty empty here." Alex said casually.

"Uh huh" I said eyeing Alex suspiciously.

"Can we sit" Alex said already pulling down with him not waiting for my answer. "What do you want Alex?" I questioned.

"Well since you asked... you can sing to me." Alex replied while laying his head down in my lap.

"I hate you. You know I don't like singing Alex." I said looking down into his eyes. "Please ryssa" Alex asked while giving me puppy eyes.

"Fine but only for you and my brother."

"Thanks ryssa!" he said smiling.

_**"A Trophy Father's Trophy Son" – Sleeping with Sirens **_

_Father, father, tell me where have you been?_

_It's been hell not having you here_

_I've been missing you so bad_

_And you don't seem to care_

_When I go to sleep at night, you're not there_

_When I go to sleep at night, do you care?_

_Do you even miss us?_

_Your bottle's your mistress_

_I need to know, I need to know_

_Why are you walking away?_

_Was it something I did?_

_Did I make a mistake cause_

_I'm trying to deal with the pain_

_I don't understand this, is this how it is?_

_I will try to understand_

_Father, father, tell me where are you now?_

_It's been hell not having you_

_Last thing I heard, you were fed up, you're skipping town_

_With no note telling where_

_When I go to sleep at night, you're not there_

_When I go to sleep at night, do you care?_

_I need to know, I need to know_

_Why are you walking away?_

_Was it something I did?_

_Did I make a mistake cause_

_I'm trying to deal with the pain_

_I don't understand this, is this how it is?_

_Why are you running away?_

_I don't understand this, is this how it is?_

_Why are you running away?_

_Tell me please, tell me please, I need to know_

_Is this what you call a family?_

_Is this what you call a family?_

_Is this what you call a family?_

_Is this what you call a family?_

_Spent seven years wishing that you'd drop the line_

_But I carry the thought along with you in my mind_

_But is this what you call a family?_

_Is this what you call a family?_

_Family!_

_Why are you walking away?_

_Was it something I did?_

_Did I make a mistake cause_

_I'm trying to deal with the pain_

_I don't understand this, is this how it is?_

_Why are you running away?_

_I don't understand this, is this how it is?_

_Why are you running away?_

_Tell me please, tell me please, I need to know_

_Is this what you call a family?_

_Is this what you call a family?_

_Is this what you call a family?_

_Is this what you call a family? _

"Ryssa are you okay?" Alex asked sitting up and wiping tears from my face.

"I'm fine but I know a way you can cheer me up."

"How?"

"You can sing for me"

"Anything for you ryssa" Alex said smiling.

_**"All My Heart"- Sleeping with Sirens**_

**There's so many things that I could say**

**But I'm sure it would come out all wrong**

**You got something that I can't explain,**

**Still try and try and let you know**

**That first summer we spent's one we'll never forget,**

**Looking for any kind of reason to escape all the mess that**

**We thought was what made us**

**Ain't it funny now? We can see**

**We're who we're meant to be**

**You still have all of my**

**You still have all of my**

**You still have all my heart**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Ooh ooh ooh oooh**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Ooh ooh ooh oooh...**

**There's too many times I have to say**

**I could have been better and stronger for you and me**

**You always make me feel okay**

**Those late summers we spent, stay up talking all night**

**I'd ask "you think we'd ever make it?"**

**You'd say "I'm sure if it's right"**

**Ain't it funny to think just how stupid I used to be**

**Hope you always believe**

**You still have all of my**

**You still have all of my**

**You still have all my heart**

**You still have all of my**

**You still have all of my**

**You still have all my heart**

**Let them talk and talk and talk**

**Let them say what they want**

**We will laugh at the thought they don't know what we've got**

**Every year that goes by, a year older we are**

**You'll still be beautiful then, bless your beautiful heart**

**They'll talk and talk and talk**

**How crazy is it?**

**Someone could waste their whole life, helplessly,**

**Just patiently waiting for a love like you and me**

**You still have all of my**

**You still have all of my**

**You still have all my heart**

**You still have all of my heart**

**You still have all of my (you still have all of my heart)**

**You still have all of my (you still have all of my heart)**

**You still have all of my heart (you still have all of my heart)**

**You still have all of my (I've been waiting my whole life)**

**You still have all of my**

**(For someone to save me still can't believe that you're mine)**

**You still have all of my heart **

"You are such I better singer than I am" I told Alex smiling at him.

"We both are kick ass singers! Come on we have to go back to school." Alex said pulling me up and putting his arm around my shoulders.

~time skip~

"What hour do we go to?" I asked.

"Our last period. Hurry we can squish in with all the students and make it look like we were here all day." Alex said while grapping our bags and running to the school doors. Right when we walked in the bell rang signaling for us to go to our last hour.

"I'll see you later ryssa" Alex said giving me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, before sprinting off.

_Well off to English yay! I thought. _I walked through the crowded hall ways trying to get to my English class. I walked into English there were a few kids in there. I saw Lissa the school slut in one of the seats in the front. _Just ignore her I thought. Don't listen to anything she says._

"Oh look it's the emo bitch, gonna cut yourself some more? Jeez when will you die? Just do us all a favor and drop dead okay?" Lissa said in a high pitched voice.

_Don't listen to her. I chanted in my head. She's stupid. _I put my head down. And walked to the back and took a seat next to the window. I opened my messager bag and grabbed my English note book and my ipod touch. Just as I was about to put my ear buds in I hear "heyy paulie!"

_Ohh jeez he's in this class. Kill me now._ I practically shoved my ear buds in and "kiss it all better" by he is we came on. I looked out the window. I felt a pair of eyes on me. But I didn't dare look up. I felt my ear buds being yanked out of my ears.

"What the hell!" I said while looking up meeting the brown eyes of embry call who was also my science partner. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Eeh I felt like it" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Soo how is your day?"

"It's okay. How was your day?"

"Good. Now why weren't you in science?" he questioned.

"Umm I had some thing to do" but the way I said it sounded like a question instead of a statement.

"Suuurrreee" he said smirking at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said leaning back in his chair.

"You are a weirdo. Now can I have my ear phones back" I asked sweetly.

"No" he said.

"Buut…."

"Hey embry" a new voice cut me off. I looked up seeing Paul standing in front of embry ignoring me. I looked at embry and saw him look at me then at Paul. "What's up Paul?" he questioned cautiously.

"Did you copy the math notes from earlier?"

"Yeah you want them?"

"Yeah."

I saw embry set my iPod back on his desk and I quickly snatched it and put the ear buds back in my ears. Bullet by Hollywood undead was playing.

_My legs are dangling off the edge,_

_The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,_

_I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone._

_My legs are dangling off the edge,_

_A stomach full of pills didn't work again,_

_I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone_.

I felt my ear buds being yanked out again. "What the hell embry!" I yelled.

"Hey it wasn't me!" embry said holding his hands up. I looked at Paul and saw that he had my hear buds in his hands and he was shaking.

"What the hell are you listening to" he said slowly like he was trying to control his anger.

"Bullet, now give me my ear buds" I said looking him straight in the eye.

"Why the hell are you listening to this" Paul seethed.

"Because I can. Now give me my ear buds" I said.

He looked absolutely pissed off. "Yo, Paul calm down and give her back her ear phones" embry said standing up and clamping a hand on his shoulder.

"Embry did you hear the song" Paul whisper yelled.

"Yes I did, now give her the damn ear phones" embry said calmly.

"Here" Paul said shaking still. I grabbed my ear buds out of his hands and put them in my ears again and looked out the window. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul sit down in the desks in front of embry and I.

I looked up to see the teacher walk into the room. _Took her long enough I thought._

~ An hour later~

"Okay class your homework tonight is to write a one page essay on who is most important to you. Now go ahead and start packing up." Mrs. Scotch said.

I put my iPod back in my bag along with all my other stuff. I looked at embry he looked deep in thought. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said quickly. _Well okay…_ the bell rang ending school. I got up and told embry a quick goodbye and rushed out of the room. I ended up making it to my car rather quickly. I hopped in the car and waited patiently for Jayden and Alex. Jayden came and hopped in the passenger seat. "Alex told me to tell you that he doesn't need a ride home."

"Okay let's go home then" I looked up see Paul's brown eyes looking at me. He had some chick hanging off his arm. _Stupid asshole I thought. Alex was right, as always. _I smirked, rolled my eyes and pulled out of the schools parking lot and headed home.

We arrived home I looked and didn't see my mom's car. _Thank god._ We got out of the car and I went straight to my room. "Jayden get your homework done!" I yelled from my room. I heard a faint okay. I had just finished my homework from today when Jayden came into my room and said "I'm hungry."

"Okay what do you want to eat?"

"Pizza."

"Alright is your homework done?"

"Yup."

"Okay extra pepperoni?"

"Si"

I ordered the pizza for Jayden and laid on my bed thinking about Alex's song._ Hmm he must be in love. He has to be. But why hasn't he told me._ I heard the doorbell ring and ran down stairs. I opened the door finding the pizza guy standing there. "How much" I asked

"Ten even." He said.

"Here you go" I said handing him a ten. "Thanks bye" I muttered as I closed the door.

"Jayden here's your food enjoy, I'm going to sleep." I said yawning

"Thanks sis. You sure you're not hungry?" he asked.

"I'm sure, good night I love you." I said giving him a kiss on the forehead and heading to my room.

"Goodnight love you too."

I entered my room and changed in to some black shorts and Alex's black shirt that I stole from him and laid down. Sleep took me easily. But what I didn't know was that there were a pair of brown eyes watching me.

Whoa long chapter!

Soo what did you think? Horrible? Good? Okay? Come on give me some feedback!

Songs Used

A Trophy Fathers Trophy Son- Sleeping with Sirens

All My Heart- Sleeping with Sirens

Bullet- Hollywood Undead

Please follow my werewolf instagram its all_about_werewolves I try and post daily if I can.

Well I hope you liked it!

Always and forever

Laryssa


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! My fellow FanFiction readers!**

**Sorry I again but I forgot I started school when I told you guys I would post the next chapter. Also my Wi-Fi thing busted and Word wasn't working. But here is a new chapter for you guys! **

**Reviews**

**Tamani**** – I'm so glad you love it!**

**Doc da medic**** – No kidding lol!**

**Lunasky99-**** I guess for the Leah imprinting on Alex you will have to find out! I love sleeping with sirens and Hollywood undead too! **

**Mimirooz13****- I will continue thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest****- I'll try not to post too many lyrics in some of the chapters but no promises!**

**Crazyninjagirl22****- I love your username! Bullet is by Hollywood undead, it's also the last song I used in chapter 4. Thanks for loving my story so far!**

**Well here's chapter 4**

**Laryssa's P.O.V**

I woke up feeling like crap. My whole body was aching; I had a huge headache. I tried to look at the clock but the numbers blurred together. I closed my eyes for a moment. I looked at the clock again and the numbers read 6:30. _Shit._ I quickly got up and made my way into Jayden's room. "Hermano (brother) wake up" I said trying to shake him awake.

"No sis let me sleep" he mumbled into his pillows. "No jay its 6:30 I need you to wake up so I can drive you to school." He lifted his head off the pillows looking at me, "you aren't going to school?"

"No I don't feel good, so please get up" I murmured while trying to manage a small smile.

"Okay sister, I'll try to hurry so you can come back and go back to sleep."

"No brother don't rush I'll be fine, just take your time." I told him. I got up and left his room. I walked into mine and put on some black sweat pants, my black UGG boots, my white long sleeve shirt and my black hoody. I put my hair in a pony tail, and then I grabbed my wallet, keys and headed down stairs. I walked into the kitchen opening the fridge hoping grace had bought groceries, nothing still. I closed the fridge, and then I opened the pantry. _SCORE!_ I thought as I saw two granola bars in the pantry.

"Ryssa I'm ready!" Jayden said walking down the stairs.

"Okay let's go" we walked to the car and got in. I handed him the two granola bars. "Sorry brother but that's all there was." I told him.

"It's all good sis you want one?" I smiled at him. "No I'm okay thanks though!"

A few minutes later we pulled into the school's parking lot. "Jay do me a favor?" "What's up sis?" he asked. "If you see Alex tell him I wasn't feeling well." "Okay I will sis." "Thanks jay! Have a good day, I love you be good please." "Pshh I'm always good and I love you too" he said while laughing and closing the door.

I laughed and put the car in reverse and drove to the grocery store. I arrived, parked and walked in._ Hmm what do I get? Just get stuff for the rest of the week _I thought. I got eggs, bread, turkey, cheese, fruit, chips, and ground beef. _What's next: SODA! _I walked to the soda isle and found no dr. pepper.

"You okay Hun?" I heard a voice ask. _Whhhaaattt_ I coughed. "Excuse me?"

"I was asking if you were okay. You look like you were going to cry."

"Oh, yeah I'm fine!" I said looking at the person talking. Wow she is beautiful. She had long black hair, brown eyes, and three long claw marks going down the right side of her cheek. "Wow you're so pretty!" she smiled and said "thank you….. Umm….."

"Oh sorry I'm laryssa." I told her.

"I'm Emily Young." She said still smiling. "Why did you look like you were going to cry earlier?" she asked.

"Oh I saw that all the were gone and I was just shocked that's all." I said looking at the floor embarrassed.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that's all the boys drink." She said smiling apologetically.

"No its okay sprites the second best" I said laughing. She laughed too "well I have to get going before my fiancé starts to worry, it was really nice meeting you." She said.

"It was nice meeting you to Emily. Go don't let me keep you" I told her flashing her a smile.

"ohh wait before I go would you like to hang out with my fiancé and the boys at first beach on saturday?" she asked.

"yeah sure sounds fun" I told her.

"okay see you Saturday and 6!" she said while walking away. I smiled and grabbed a pack of sprite and walked to the check out line. I loaded the groceries in the car and drove home. I arrived home and I saw graces car in the drive way. "damn it" I muttered as I pulled out the groceries. I opened the front door and walked into the kitchen.

"what are you doing home slut?" grace slurred.

"I didn't feel good so I dropped jayden off at school and got groceries." I told her while starting to put the groceries away.

"Awe mija didn't feel good. You poor thing! But that's what you get for being a whore." She told me in a mocking voice. " I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson little whore" she smiled with an evil gleam in her eyes. I looked everywhere for an escape, but I didn't find one. Grace charged at me and threw me on the floor. She kicked me. "your so weak" punch "you whore" kick "I wish you would just die already" slap "I promise you, one day I will kill you" she said grabbing an empty beer bottle on the counter and throwing it next to my face. I could feel some of the glass cut my face. I didn't flinch I just laid there and took the pain. I saw her eye something on the counter and smile. I blacked out when I saw what the object was.

**Paul's P.O.V**

I woke up feeling amazing. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I could hear my mom down stairs. I rolled my eyes and walked down stairs into the kitchen. "Hi, my son! Your breakfast is on the table!" she told me smiling.

"Yeah okay mom."

"Well I have to go I'll see you later, I love you son" she said while hugging me. "Bye" I told her while shrugging her off me. After she left, I choked down my breakfast. I grabbed my crap and rushed to school. I parked and I got out standing by my truck. I saw Laryssa's car pull up. I rolled my eyes looked away. I caught some chick's eye. I winked at her and she smirked. She started walking over. I looked her up and down. She was skinny and pale with black hair. She had thin pink lips and way too much make up on.

"Hey baby what's your name?" I asked her in a husky voice.

"Anna" she whispered in a I'm trying to be sexy voice. I internally groaned and rolled my eyes.

"And I love you too" I snapped my eyes over to laryssa and that guy from yesterday. He shut the door and walked away. I could feel myself getting angry. He loves her too. I was just about too walked over there when I felt rough hands on my face. "Hello I'm talking to you" Anna whined. I rolled my eyes, "Sorry what did you say?"

"Well I asked what your name was" she said in a duh voice.

"Paul."

"Well Paul we should hang out sometime" she purred.

"Yeah, sure whatever." I told her as I walked away. I walked into room 201 and I noticed laryssa seat was empty. The seat next to her that dude was sitting there. He looked at me and glared at me. I smirked and walked to my seat.

"I wonder where laryssa is." Embry stated.

"How would I fucking know, I'm just glad she's not here to fuck up my day." I said smirking.

"You're an asshole. I actually feel bad for laryssa because you imprinted on her" embry said. I was just about to retort when the teacher walked in.

~after class~

**Still Paul's P.O.V**

"Yo Alex" I saw the dude from this morning. I looked at him and got pissed all over again.

"What's up Jayden?" Alex asked.

"Laryssa told me to tell you that she wasn't feeling well." Jayden told alex.

"I hope shes okay, do you need a ride home after school?" alex asked him.

"Yeah sure" Jayden said smiling.

"Alright well I'll try to go check on her during lunch" Alex said. I tuned out the rest of the conversation.

"Embry I'm leaving" I said.

"Alright have fun getting chewed out by sam." Embry said smirking.

"Whatever." I headed straight for my truck. I was planning to go for a run but something told me to go to the beach. When I arrived I got out and started to walk down the beach, and that's when I heard the most beautiful voice singing.

_Wait til you see my smile – Alicia Keys_

_When the wind is blowing in your face_

_Sometimes in life, you don't see straight_

_Pray to him, He will show_

_When your head is in a certain place_

_Nobody around to make you safe_

_Stand strong and you will grow_

_[Chorus:]_

_Oh_

_Wait till you see my smile_

_Oh _

_Wait till you see my smile_

_Don't they love to see you down_

_Kick you while you are on the ground_

_Don't let emotions show_

_People always speculate_

_Don't let it get in your way_

_See they say things they don't know_

_[Chorus]_

_So you're doing better now_

_Everybody comes around_

_But you don't really need 'em_

'_cause you're stronger and you're better_

_And you're ready for whatever_

_[Chorus x2]_

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked laryssa. I heard her gasp pull her hood up and push her arm sleeves down.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people. It's rude." She said quietly.

"I wasn't sneaking, I just heard a beautiful voiceand I wanted to hear more." I said walking closer to her. She moved away. "Well shouldn't you be at school?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Ehh I didn't feel the need to be there."

"Oh" she said sitting in the sand with her hands on her lap and her head looking down.

"So what are you doing out here?" I asked while sitting down next to her.

"Just thinking and waiting for school to get out" she murmured quietly. I looked at her but her head was down.

Without thinking I lifted her chin up so I could look at her. I did not expect to see a forming bruise on her right cheek and a bunch of small cuts on her face. She snapped her head away from me and got up and ran down the beach. I got up shaking. _Why the hell is there a bruise on her cheek! Someone hit her! Someone will pay. _I felt two hands grab me and drag me into the woods.

"Paul calm down" I heard sam's voice say. I kept shaking. I could feel my body morphing. I felt my bones pop. I felt as my huge sliver paws hit the ground. I let out a threatening growl.

"**Change back."**

**Laryssa's P.O.V**

I woke up on the floor I could feel my entire body aching. I tried to sit up but I felt a sharp pain on the side of my stomach. I gasped and pulled up my shirt. I saw one work carved into my skin. _"Weak"_ I could feel the tears running down my face. I grabbed on to the counter and pulled myself up. I don't know how I managed but I climbed up the stairs. I slumped against the bathroom door trying to catch my breath. Once I got the strength I closed the door and peeled my blood soaked clothes off. I tuned on the shower and washed off all the blood. I dried myself off with my black towel that I left in there. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had a bruise forming on my right cheek and small cuts on my face. Wrapped my towel around myself and walked to my room to change.

After I changed I walked down stairs. I saw the broken glass on the floor and a bloody knife. I could feel the tears threaten to fall but I held them back. I walked over to the mess and started cleaning up my own blood. I looked at the time on the oven and saw it was only 11:00. I sighed and grabbed my keys and walked out to my car. I don't know why but something told me to drive to the beach so I did.

When I arrived I got out of the car and walked down the beach. I looked at the waves. Then I started to sing a song that made me think of my dad. **{I'm not going to put the song a second time}**

"Aren't supposed to be at school?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I gasped and pulled my hood over my head and pulled my sleeves down.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people. It's rude." I told him hoping he would leave.

"I wasn't sneaking, I just heard a beautiful voiceand I wanted to hear more." I heard Paul say while trying to walk closer. I moved away from him. "Well shouldn't you be at school?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Ehh I didn't feel the need to be there." He told me.

"Oh" I said sitting in the sand with my hands on my lap and looking at the sand.

"So what are you doing out here?"He asked while sitting down next to me.

"Just thinking and waiting for school to get out" I murmured quietly. I was still looking at the sand when I felt warm hands on my chin lifting it so I wasn't looking down anymore. I saw his eyes get wide. I snapped my head away from him and got up and ran away from him. I didn't hear him run after me. _Thank god_ I thought. I jumped in my car and sped home. I looked at the time again. 2:00 my eyes went wide. I ran upstairs and got out my makeup and covered the bruises and the cuts best I could.

"Ryssa I'm home!" I got up and walked down stairs.

"How did you get home?" I questioned him.

"Turn around and you'll see." I heard a new voice say.

I turned around to see Alex standing in the kitchen. I wanted to tell him everything that grace did and just have him wrap his arms around me and he would tell me everything would be alright, but sadly my life isn't a fairy tale. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. "You feeling better love?" he asked.

"Yeah I am." I smiled. "Jay do you have any homework tonight?"

"Nope" He said smiling. I looked at Alex "want to spend the night?"

"Yeah sure" he said grinning.

"Movie night" I looked at them.

"Yeah" they both said.

"You guys want to order in or what?" I asked looking at them.

"Duh" they said. I rolled my eyes at them. I called the take out.

~a few hours later~

"I'm going to bed, good night sister. Good night Alex."

"Good night Jayden I love you" I said.

"Night jay" Alex said.

"Love you too"

I watched as the credits rolled down the screen. I leaned into Alex. I felt his arm wrap around me. "You tired Ryssa?" I nodded my head. I felt him lift me up and carry me to my room. I felt him put me down in my bed and pull the covers over me. He was just about to leave when I reached out to him. "Where are you going?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Relax I'll be back, I'm just going to turn the TV off down stairs I'll be right back." He told me. I let him go and settled back into the bed. A while later I felt him climb in the bed and pull me to him.

**Whoa! Long chapter I hoped you liked it. **

**I personally did not like this chapter but please review and tell me what you think of it.**

**Oh jeez Paul saw the bruises. What do you think will happen?**

**As always RnR please! **

**Always and Forever **

**Laryssa**


End file.
